ironclad_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Missions Ironclad Tactics is broken up into a series of missions. Each mission can be played in one of a number of game modes. There are also card unlocks for each mission, based on completing various mission objectives and modes. List of missions Here is an (incomplete!) list of all the missions in the game: #'BSE Proving Ground' #*Location: Schenectady, NY #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***4x Prototype Ironclad #'North Albany Railyard' #*Location: Albany, NY #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***4x Light Chassis #'Beacon Park Railyard' #*Location: Boston, MA #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***4x Carbine Musket #'The State Dining Room' #*Location: Washington, DC #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***4x Field Repair #***4x Maneuver #'The North Lawn' #*Location: Boston, MA #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***2x Scout #***2x Rifleman #**Story Challenge - Trample five enemy infantry #***2x Zebulon's Cat #***1x Rifleman #**Story Challenge - Defend the Jefferson Statue #***2x Zebulon's Cat #***1x Scout #**New Game Plus #***1x Scout #***1x Rifleman #Great Dismal Swamp #*Location: Suffolk, VA #*Game Modes: Story, Puzzle #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***1x Trumpet #***2x Revolver #**Story Challenge - Destroy a heavy chassis #***2x Heavy Chassis #***1x Revolver #**Solve Puzzle #***1x Heavy Chassis #***3x Trumpet #**New Game Plus #***1x Heavy Chassis #***1x Revolver #Charleston Harbor #*Location: Charleston, SC #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***2x Battle Flag #***2x Cavalry Saber #**Story Challenge - Gain eight VP using mortars #*** 2x Light Cannon #*** 1x Cavalry Saber #** Story Challenge - Don't attack with Ironclad Weapons #*** 2x Light Cannon #*** 1x Battle Flag #** New Game Plus #*** 1x Battle Flag #*** 1x Cavalry Saber #Abandoned Warehouse #*Location: Savannah, GA #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***1x Redundant Systems #***1x Congreve Rocket #**Story Challenge - Don't let your enemy gain any VP #***1x Redundant Systems #***1x Congreve Rocket #**Story Challenge - Don't destroy any repair machines #***1x Redundant Systems #***1x Congreve Rocket #**New Game Plus #***1x Redundant Systems #***1x Congreve Rocket #Talladega Forest #*Location: Talladega, AL #*Game Modes: Story, Puzzle #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***1x Assault Pioneer #***2x Load at Will #**Story Challenge - Capture a flag with an Ironclad #***2x Offensive Barrage #***1x Load at Will #**Solve Puzzle #***1x Offensive Barrage #***3x Assault Pioneer #**New Game Plus #***1x Offensive Barrage #***1x Load at Will #North Boulevard #*Location: Baton Rouge, LA #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***1x Mk. II Upgrade Kit #***1x Full Steam Ahead #**Story Challenge - Kill five enemy technicians #***1x Mk. II Upgrade Kit #***1x Full Steam Ahead #**Story Challenge - Gain eight VP using mortars #***1x Mk. II Upgrade Kit #***1x Full Steam Ahead #**New Game Plus #***1x Mk. II Upgrade Kit #***1x Full Steam Ahead #Factory-Fort Endicott #*Location: Houston, TX #*Game Modes: Story #*Card Unlocks: #**Win Story #***1x Grapeshot Cannon #***1x Auxillary Chassis #**Story Challenge - Hold all of the flags for one turn #***1x Grapeshot Cannon #***1x Auxillary Chassis #**Story Challenge - Destroy four Ironclads in one turn #***1x Grapeshot Cannon #***1x Auxillary Chassis #**New Game Plus #***1x Grapeshot Cannon #***1x Auxillary Chassis #Main Street #Madame Millie's Ranch #Hassayampa Gold Mine